The New Kid
by Chipmunk21
Summary: Alex is transported by his team mates to a new life leaving his crime fighting ones behind. Alex meets the Chipmunks the following day and falls badly for Simon does Simon love him back even after Alex tells him his secret find out. There will be lemon if you don't like it don"t read
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1

Alex woke up in a daze. He looked around the room to realize he didn't know where he was. After some though he remembered what happened the following day.

General POV

_Flashback:_

_Alex and his team had just defeated their arch enemy in a battle of blue,red,yellow,green,orange,purple and grey flashes. All of them but Alex were ok they rushed to him to heal his injuries but thought that it would be a better idea to send him away to escape this life for awhile. They told Alex to relax and feel his power transport him to his current location the last thing he remembers is his blue aura enveloping him as he passed out._

_End of flashback_

It was 8 A.M and Alex realized that he would be late for school if he didn't hurry, only he didn't know anything about when or where he was. He got up and decided to shower and get ready. When he got to the bathroom he screamed seeing his reflection. He looked at his hands as the blue aura faded they became tanned paws he was a chipmunk. Alex got himself ready he used his power to make himself clothes that fit his new form and then decided to only use them when he had to.

He couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror though for a chipmunk he was handsome he had bright ice blue eyes that would make anyone jealous he wore a light blue shirt, with a hat to match and bright blue jeans.

He left the house he was in to notice three other chipmunks walking down the street one was in a red hoodie with a large yellow A on it, the second one was sightly taller in a blue hoodie and wore big round glasses and the last one was the shortest of the three and he was in a green hoodie. All wore the same grey-blue jeans. He ran up to them. "Hey wait up", All three munks spun to see Alex there.

"Hi I'm Alex" he said the three smiled at him the Red munk spoke saying " Hi I'm Alvin" The blue munk then spoke "I'm Simon" then the green one said " I'm Theodore" Alex then shook hands with Alvin and Theodore but when he shook Simon's he felt a spark. He quickly pulled his hand back and blushed. "I'm new here and don't know my way around can you guys show me where the school is so I can enrol myself?". Simon then smiled and said "of course we'll show you. That's where we are going right now anyway". Alex's face lit up when he heard Simon's voice it was so smooth and dreamy.

_Why am I feeling this way about a boy I just met? _Alex thought not noticing the heavy blush filling his face. When they got to the school the three walked Alex to the office then went to class. Alex then went and enrolled himself and got his schedule. The first class he had was his favourite class Science the reason he liked it so much was because he could change the laws so easily for a laugh or two and now he had a new reason to like it and that was Simon was in the same class. He quickly took the seat right beside Simon hoping he would fill Alex in on what they had been learning but before he could say something the Science teacher brought over a note package outlining everything they had done and what they were going to do in the upcoming classes.

_Daydream_

_Alex looked at Simon's dreamy figure wanting him to be closer. Simon then looked over their eyes locking. Alex was paralysed by the gleaming blue-grey orbs. Simon then started to get closer _

"_Simon what are you doing" "shhh" he said putting his index finger over Alex's lips._

_Then Simon started to lean in Alex closed his eyes and leaned toward him, their lips centimetre apart _

Bring!

Alex was startled he blushed from embarrassment after realizing that he had been day dreaming this entire time. He sighed hoping that this wouldn't become a problem. He needed to go somewhere and think for awhile.

Alex decided to wait for his new acquaintances before leaving school wanting to talk to Simon.

He saw them coming waving to them. As they saw him there faces lit up and they waved back.

Alvin kept talking about how he and a girl named Britney were going on a date, while Theodore talked about how he and a girl named Eleanor were going to try some new recipes that they ha been coming up with over the week Simon wasn't saying anything about dates or even girls for that matter which made me wonder. I lost track of where I was going until I realized that I had past my house. I asked them if it was ok to come over for awhile they nodded. When we got to their house I heard "Hey fellas how was school" They said "It was good we made a new friend today he came here with us." "That's great fellas" said the man as he walked into the room and stuck out his hand "I'm Dave Seville" he said I shook his hand and said "I'm Alex I'm new in the area" he smiled and left the room "Fellas I've got to work tonight so behave yourselves" they all nodded at the same time at that he left. Not long afterwards Alvin left on his with Britney and Theodore went across the street to see Eleanor leaving Simon and I alone._ Oh man why do I like him so much_?, _He's so cute though ugggh _Alex thought.

Simon noticed Alex thinking and smiled on how cute he looked when he was in deep thought. Simon had yet to tell Alex that he's gay although he wanted him to catch on first, when he noticed that Alex was looking right at him staring into his eyes and he couldn't help looking into Alex's either as he loved how his eyes were like a glowing ice blue. Then Simon looked away and couldn't help but blush. Alex saw this and smiled he could see the want in Simon's glorious blue-grey eyes.

"Simon can I talk to you?" Simon spun around trying to avoid eye contact so he could control his blush. "Sure what about" "Simon I know I only met you this morning but I feel like I've known you my whole life and" he trailed off "And what?" Simon said "I felt a spark this morning when I shook your hand it got me thinking about my sexuality." Simon stared at Alex wide eyed he felt the spark to but because he had just met Alex he didn't want to say anything that might freak him out. "Simon I'm gay and I have fallen in love with you" Alex looked at Simon with sadness in his eyes from the confession that he had just given when Simon grabbed his hand and pulled Alex close and kissed him.

Alex's eyes widened as he kissed Simon _Wow this kiss is so mind blowing _Alex thought as a jolt shot through his body as he leaned more into the kiss. Simon broke the kiss and looked at Alex seeing him curve the biggest smile h had ever seen "That was the best kiss ever" they said at the same time making them laugh. "So does this mean we're like together? Alex asked Simon then said "I don't know" Alex then jumped in and kissed Simon again this time with more passion and intensity. " Does that answer the question" Simon smiled and said yes."Well it's getting late I probably should get home" Simon nodded and walked Alex to the door but just as he was about to leave Simon spun him around and kissed him Alex returned the kiss not wanting it to end but had to break it and go home. "If you want to talk to me at all just look for me in your dreams then we can make plans for later on." Alex left leaving Simon confused.

Simons POV

As I walked back into the house I kept trying to figure out what Alex meant about me looking for him in my dreams. As I thought more on what he told me I started to trail off and think about him on how he seemed to cute and dreamy the way he looked when in deep thought, those gorgeous ice blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat by looking at them. I felt the same way he felt about he from when we first shook hands and I haven't known him for more than one day. Then there was the first kiss we shared it still makes me tingle all over thinking about it. Then he placed the intense kiss on my lips. I sighed happily I was in love with him and his weird sayings. I decided to give his advice a try and look for him in my dreams tonight.

Alex's POV

I got home and smiled thinking about Simon about the kiss and his cute confused expression that I left on his face when I told him to look for me in his dreams. I plan on telling him about my double life as soon as we get closer. I got ready for bed and prepared myself to find Simon tonight I decided to tell him in his dream about my powers even though in a dream that would be possible. Even though that it would seem ridiculous at least he would know about my past and about what I do and who I am.

Simons's POV

I made sure I waited until my brothers got home before I went to bed so that I could sleep without worrying about them Simon then closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

_Simon's Dream_

_I called for Alex looking for him when all of a sudden he appeared out of a light blue glowing portal I liked that shade of blue most because it was the same blue as his eyes. _

_I ran over and hugged him with all my might then looked into those blue eyes and kissed him._

"_I told you that you'd find me here" he said then looked down I asked him what was wrong then he said" Simon there's something you don't know about me and I need to tell you before we get serious"_

_What i said with a confused expression he smiled at me and sighed happily "I love your face when your confused Simon its so cute but thats not what I have to say, Simon I have mystical powers" he looked down I walked over saying that its not possible to be Supernatural then he said "I'll prove it to you take my hand" I locked my hand with his then we were surrounded by the same blue aura that he appeared in. The next thing I know we're both humans looking down from the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris our hands still together he then transported us back to where we met that morning when we felt the spark._

_I looked into his eyes as we changed back into chipmunks and said "Even if you are magical I still love you. His beautiful eyes lit up when I said that and then he kissed me I moaned into the kiss as the dream faded away._

_End of dream_

Simon woke up feeling the tingling feeling still on his lips and held his hand there hoping it would never fade. He was still confused he knew that it was all a dream but it felt so real and it felt as if Alex was standing right there when he showed him the secret that he obviously wanted to tell Simon.

He wanted to get it out before he couldn't trust him from keeping it hidden. Simon sighed happily as he laid back down and fell back asleep.

Alex's POV

Simon seemed to take the news a lot better than he thought. Yet it was all in a dream which would make everything a lot more believable. All Alex knew is that he needed to talk to Simon today. He got up and left to go to Simon's house and see if he was awake.

Simons POV

I heard the door bell ring and walk sleepily there I wasn't able to put on my glasses before I got there but I knew it would be Alex anyway.

Alex's POV

Simon opened the door I saw he didn't have his glasses on yet and I got to fully see his eyes for the first time making me freeze it place in awe " Alex"

I snapped out of my trance and said "your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world "

then Simon said "my eyes are the second most beautiful eyes in the world" I smiled at his comment then asked "So your ok with knowing about me?"

His eyes got wide its like something clicked"

Simon's POV

_Alex just asked me if I was ok with knowing about him which means what happened in the dream could happen in reality but that's impossible isn't it?_

_If it was impossible how did he know?_

I-I-I think thats its a biological impossibility to have those abilities remember I'm a boy of logic and sciences but you proved to me that you are magical and in more than one way I winked at Alex and could see a hot blush on his face which made me smile remember what I said even if your magical I still love you I looked at his ice blue eye and kissed him passionately right as Alvin and Theodore walked in.

Alvin and Theodore's POV

We woke up noticing Simon was out of bed already which by the sounds he was making in his sleep that he would be the last of us awake.

We both changed from our PJ's to our signature colours and left our room and headed to the stairs we then heard Alex's voice coming from the living room we couldn't hear what he was saying or what Simon was saying either so we kept going quietly down the stairs and walked into the living room to see Simon and Alex sharing a passionate kiss!

Alvin's POV

"Simon what are you doing?"

Simons's POV

I spun around quickly realizing I had just been caught kissing another boy looking back at Alex I decided to tell my brothers the truth about me.

"Alvin, Theodore I'm gay and so is Alex and we're together please don't turn your backs on me because of my sexuality and don't hate Alex either we just want to be happy.

Alvin's POV

_I was shocked at the news not only was my new friend gay but so was my brother and they are boyfriends I looked at them both seeing the regret in their eyes_ and said "Simon your my brother and even though we argue all the time I still love you so don't worry I will keep your secret as for Alex welcome to the Seville family Theodore nodded in agreement.

Simon's POV

I was dumbfounded at what I just heard not only were they ok with it they welcomed Alex to the family I grabbed Alex's hand and kissed him then we both went to Alvin and Theo and hugged them.

Thank you I whispered into both of their ears then added you don't know how much this means to me.

General POV

Unknown the group a someone from school saw the whole thing a wicked smile appeared on his face as he looked at the photos he took of Alex and Simon kissing and holding hands.

Monday

Alex's POV

I walked to school today with Alvin,My Simon and Theo when I noticed some girls across the street whispering and snickering then point in our direction they noticed this and acted natural walking to school although this gave me a bad feeling.

After our Science class Simon and I walked down toward our next class after stopping at our lockers to get various supplies. We turned the last corner when one of the school jocks blocks our path.

"move guy we have somewhere to be"

General POV

Thats not how you talk to me you little fag he said calling over his friends.

Alex's POV

I grabbed hold of Simon's hand and gripped it tight " just keep walking " he complied and we started to leave when the bully and his gang surrounded us. "Your not going anywhere till we're finished with you you little fag and just for fun we're also going to beat up your little fag boyfriend too" he said with a wicked smile.

Simon's POV

I'm holding on to Alex's hand tightly in fear as the group of bullies is slowly backing us into the boys washroom " Alex I whispered can you do anything?" he nodded and whispered "I have to wait until the right second though" he said I nodded in response.

General POV

The bully noticed the whispering being exchanged between his two victims and smiled wickedly no talking this is my school and I'm going to show how we run things here he said getting ready to punch them.

Simon's POV

I felt something on my hand it was light and warm I looked over to see Alex's hand glowing then he looked at me and said " Simon allow the power to go through you and feel the surrounding power fill you" I did as he said I looked over in shock as I saw my hand glowing as well. Just as the bully was about to hit us with a punch Alex told me to expel the power outward which created a shield around us.

General POV

The bully didn't notice the glowing hands of the chipmunks just as he was about to hit them he felt his hand hit something that felt like an electric current going through him he withdrew his hand and stared wide eyed as he saw a blue glowing bubble around them.

Alex's POV

"Simon nice work because we love each other I can share my power with you now lets get out of here.

Simon looked at me and said "Alex we're stuck in a bubble how can we just leave?"

"like this I grabbed his other hand and let my aura surround us both then we appeared outside our next class.

Simon's POV

"Wow that was amazing we just did that but now that bully knows and news spreads around here like crazy". Alex then said " don't worry when we transported I erased his memory on what had taken place besides even if he did remember what just happened who would believe that story anyway."

I looked at my boyfriend and said " your right that is pretty far fetched for someone to believe"

"I didn't believe it fully until now I admitted blushing out of shame."

"Well now you know it's real" Alex said

Alex's POV

" Well now you know my whole story but I don't know yours"I said as we walked into class late still hand in hand.

After School

Simon's POV

" Alex as you know I am leaving but its not for a vacation you see my brothers and I are a band and we are going on tour. Alex I love you and I want you to come with us."

Alex's POV

I looked at Simon wide eyed now that he and I had told our lives to one another I couldn't help but smile.

Simon then took my hand and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss I returned it with full intensity I looked into his eyes ans accepted the offer.

Simon's POV

Alex accepted my offer this is so awesome I can only think of all the things we can do while my brothers and I are on tour.

Simon looked at Alex and hugged him.

Alex's POV

Simon watched as my hand glowed and right in front of him we saw my suitcase appear beside me as we got up, met with his brothers and left for the tour.

General POV

When we reached the hotel Dave told us cause of the extra person two people had to share a bed. Simon quickly offered to share his bed with Alex as soon as Dave made sure Alex was ok with it we settled in.

The best part being that Dave wasn't in the same room with us he was across the hall.

"Alex, Simon" Alvin called " Theo and I are going to get some food for later call me if you need anything" he said with a wink as he left the room.

Alex and Simon looked at each other as they realized why Alvin and Theo had left they blushed crimson. Alex then looked into Simon's eyes grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss Simon started to moan into the kiss while his hands slowly reached the bottom of Alex's shirt and pulled it off. Alex did the same to Simon then moved to kiss Simon's neck and stopped to suck on his pulse. Simon moaned and leaned into the action Alex then smirked at the hickey that had been left on his mate and moved to Simon's chest he started to suck on Simon's nipples causing them to become erect and causing Simon to moan in pleasure.

Alex then slid further down and began to remove Simon's pants slowly teasing him.

Alex then removed his boyfriend's boxers then removed his pants and boxers. He then because to kiss Simon again rubbing their erections together causing them both to moan then Simon looked at Alex "

Alex I want you in me"

Alex nodded and moved to prepare his boyfriend's butt he then pulled some lube out of his suitcase and coated three fingers he then used them to penetrate Simon's hole. Simon moaned once he loosed up Alex put in his second finger scissoring them to help more then added the third one once he finished that he coated his cock in lube and slowly entered Simon.

Simon moaned loudly as Alex's cock struck something. Alex smirked and aimed for that spot hitting it repeatedly causing Simon to moan in pure ecstasy Alex then kissed Simon to muffle the moans

"Alex go harder and faster" moaned Simon causing Alex to pick up the pace causing Simon to arch his back he knew he was close. Simon's moans were making him hotter as Alex kept moving then he stuck the spot one more time causing Simon to moan " Alex I'm c-c-cumming then Simon arched his back and let out his load causing his anal walls to contract on Alex's cock which made Alex moan as he came in Simon. Alex continued to pump until he rode out his orgasm Alex collapsed on top of his boyfriend and kissed him while he slowly pulled out of Simon trying not to hurt him. Simon moaned slightly as Alex slid out of him. Alex then started to kiss the hickey causing Simon to arch his back he then went to his ear and whispered "I love Simon more than you can imagine" this caused Simon to shudder then he said "I can imagine because I love that much too" Alex then pulled the covers over them and they snuggled together until they fell asleep.

Simons POV

I woke up with Alex still asleep on my shoulder I smiled and slowly got out of bed despite my best efforts Alex woke up. "Morning sleepy head I said as I watched him wake up I then pulled him into a kiss. Alex then moved down and kissed my neck in a very specific spot it made me moan. I then whispered "Want to shower with me" he nodded I then took his hand and led the way to the bathroom when we got there I looked in the mirror and saw a huge red spot on my lower neck which made me blush.


	2. The Concert

Simon POV

I turned on the water and stepped with Alex the warm water was soothing as it hit my fur I looked over to see my boyfriend and held his hand and looked into eyes. Ever since we met we were in love after seeing each others eyes. "What" Alex said I quickly snapped out of my trance and heard him giggle. I couldn't help but smile myself. We quickly washed and got a fresh set of clothes on.

I then heard Alvin and Theodore start to wake up.

Alvin's POV

Yesterday Theo and I left to give Alex and Simon some alone time.

When we got back I saw them lying in bed asleep all cuddled up and I couldn't help but smile at the happy peaceful looks on their faces, they were such a cute couple. Looking at them sleeping made me tired and I decided to go to sleep we had a big day tomorrow. I heard the shower running when it turned off I let Simon and Alex get dressed before fully waking up then I saw something odd I saw Alex's hand glow and as the glow died down a rose appeared my eyes widened I jumped "what just happened I know I saw a rose appear from Alex's in a blue glow".

Alex's and Simon's POV

I think it's time we them both the truth about the past, Alvin and Theo listened in amazement on Alex's past with the magical powers and how he and Simon can share the power from there bond.

Alvin and Theo looked dumbfounded which made us giggle a little. They just looked at us but after a little while the information sunk in and the somehow became alright with the fact that their brother was dating a being from god knows where that can do anything he wants.

At the same time they looked happy when they saw us share a sweet kiss they even clapped which made us blush in embarrassment.

Then Simon put the rose down and pressed it flat.

Alex's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked

"I'm pressing it so that I can preserve it forever" he said " our love is so corny"I said giggling he started to giggle with me " I know but that's ok" "you know what else is corny?"

"What" I said " This" then he leaned in and kissed my softly when we broke off the kiss I said "I like corny love"making him giggle even more. All of a sudden I grabbed my sides in pain as I doubled over with a thud.

Simon's POV

I giggled at my boyfriend's comment and then I heard a thud I spun around to see him lying on the floor in pain clutching his sides I ran over to him and held his hand and watched as he changed into a blue glowing chipmunk then the familiar feeling of me glowing returned and I saw myself becoming enveloped in the aura then he squeezed my hand and the glowing died down until it was gone I asked Alex what happened but he just looked at me with a worried face.

Alex's POV

I had just experienced a moment of intense pain. Simon rushed over and grabbed my hand causing my aura to engulf us both. It took me a moment to realize that this was no normal occurrence. I had just felt the presence of one of my darkest enemies. I worked hard to get rid of the presence which finally caused the pain to vanish and myself to return to normal. I hoped that he hadn't acknowledged Simon's presence and love. All I hoped for is that my past wouldn't come back to haunt me.

General POV

Alvin and Theodore quickly rushed over and helped Alex and Simon once the glow had vanished.

Then Dave walked and told everyone that they had to get ready for the rehearsal they nodded and got

ready we then piled into the vehicle and went to the venue

Alex's POV

after I thought I had all the surprises thrown at me I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. I heard them start to sing then Simon sang his solo and I watched and listened in awe as he danced, sang

Simon then walked to the edge of the stage while singing a solo and winked at me making me blush and smile I winked back making him smile I could tell he was holding back his blush.

Simon's POV

I thought that I would surprise Alex by winking at him during my solo I saw the blush and smile then he winked back I had to fight to hold the blush back but I smiled in his direction after that song we finished rehearsal and I made my way to Alex " what ya think ?". He looked at me and said "Simon your voice is so cute in a trace like state" I chuckled at the comment looked around to make sure the coast was clear then gave a him a kiss.

Alex's POV

When Simon asked how it was I responded with "your voice is so cute"

then he kissed me I leaned in returning it passionately then he broke the kiss and took my hand and led me backstage to his dressing room and locked the door then he said "Alex today we are stuck here for the day cause of t he concert tonight so I figured we could have a little fun"

**Lemon Scene if you don't like it skip to the next set of bold letters **

then he kissed me hard clutching onto my shirt I pulled us impossibly closer and removed his shirt then he did the same to me then he moved down to my neck and kissed it it making me moan then he started to suck on the pulse making me moan and lean into him after my neck he moved to my nipples sucking them sending jolts through my body then he moved down to my pants removing my them and my boxers at the same time he blew some air onto my member making me shudder then he enveloped the whole thing in his hot wet mouth making me moan and arch my back then he stopped and removed his pants and laid on the floor with his dick in my face and mine in his face we start to suck each other off moaning into the bj.

A few bobs in I could tell Simon was close so I swirled my tongue more then he came hard into my awaiting mouth I swallowed every drop of it I was too good to waste then he stopped which made me want to protest but the he licked my neck and I moaned as he sat down on my dick. As soon as he was fully down he moaned in pure pleasure. I started to thrust myself hitting the spot every time watching his dick get hard all over again I continued to trust myself in and out my breathing becoming staggered then we moaned at the same time and came together as I hit his sweet spot one last time causing him to cum on my chest and me to cum in him.

He collapsed on my chest and we kissed as I slid out of him making him shudder.

**End of Lemon Scene**

"That was bold I hope your able to walk later" I said with a smirk imagining how he would look walking later.

We got up cleaned up then he got into his concert attire all I could do was stare into his eyes.

Simon's POV

I got myself ready trying to walk as normally as possible with the pain from the encounter with my boyfriend. I looked over at him noticing that he was staring at me in a trance like state. I smiled then got a wicked idea I slowly walked over and pounced on him and gave him the longest kiss ever making his eyes open wide and his body jump a little. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression afterwards with that dazed and shocked expression on his face. "Come on lets go meet up with the others" I said while grabbing his hand.

Alvin's POV

I walked around looking for Simon wondering where he had gone to. He normally doesn't leave after rehearsal. I then walked by his dressing room and heard his voice on the other side of the door. As I was about to knock I heard Alex's voice as well. As I listened I soon realized what they were doing making me blush from embarrassment. I decided to go get Theo and meet up with Simon later not noticing a dark figure lurking in the corner.

Alex's POV

We left Simon's dressing room and went to find Alvin and Theodore when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye as I blinked and looked in the direction again and saw nothing _my mind must slipping _I thought looking back at the spot where I thought I saw the figure.

"Alvin, Theo there you are" Simon and I said in unison walking up to the boys.

General POV

" Hey guys" they said in unison.

Alvin's POV

"I was wondering when you two were going to find us. Where have you been?"

I looked to see them exchange glances and blush at my question which made me smirk a little since I knew what exactly happened between them.

Alex's POV

"Oh nothing special we just walked around talking for awhile." I said

"Why are you blushing if you two were talking?" Alvin asked then I saw Simon shoot a look at Alvin that said how did you know?

Alvin's POV

I couldn't help but smirk at the expressions on my brother and his boyfriend's faces and when Simon shot me the look I smirked even more. " I was looking for you Simon and heard what was going on when I was about to knock on your dressing room door and don't worry I'm not going to say anything just tell me the truth from now on."

Simon sighed as the shock subsided then he looked to the side as if he saw something.

"Si are you ok?" I asked. He looked back "yeah I thought I saw something but when I looked again it was gone. It must have been nothing.

Alex's POV

"Don't worry Simie I that happened to me earlier too but it was nothing in the end."

Simon blushed at the new name I had given him. He looked into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss that made everything bad in my past disappear.

The Concert

General POV

Good luck guys Alex said giving Simon a soft kiss. "For good luck" he said making Simon smile not knowing that his luck was going to be needed.

Alex left the area and made his way to where Dave was to watch the concert. Alex heard the crowd scream as the Chipmunks took the stage.

The music started to play.

_Watch Out cause here we come it's awhile but we're back style so get set to have some fun we'll bring you actioon and satisfaction, We're the Chipmunks C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K_

_we're the Chipmunks guarenteed to brighten your day._

_When you feel like a laugh give a call we'll give roll and if you feel like a song tune into us and sing right along we're the Chipmunks coming on stronger than ever before we're the Chipmunks_

_Alvin,Simon,Theodore _

_do do dodododo do do dodododo_

Alex's POV

The crowd roared as the song ended and I clapped myself only ever hearing them once before. The concert progressed and every song was great.

Then Simon took centre stage.

Simon's POV

"I would like to sing this next song in dedication to the most special person in my life" I then looked over at Alex seeing his ice blue eyes making me smile. I then looked over at Alvin and Theodore. They nodded signalling that they were ready to start the next song. We then started to play the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line _

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down down_

_Before you met I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda of heavy you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine Valentine_

_Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Found a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

Alex's POV

I started to tear up as the song ended wanting to run up there and kiss him in front of the entire crowd including Dave as he was the only one who didn't know about our relationship yet.

Just as the song ended I saw Simon look at me smiling with a wink. Then I noticed his face and hands flicker a faint blue I looked twice to confirm that it happened. I then noticed myself flicker and began to get suspicious about the presence earlier and the shadowed figure that seemed to be seen twice but then vanish as if it were our imagination.

The Chipmunks then exited the stage and not two second later I heard Simon scream then it went silent.

I ran backstage seeing Alvin and Theodore petrified in fear as they saw what happened.


	3. Simon's Recovery

Alvin's POV

We just left the stage when a flash blinded us I heard Simon scream then saw him disappear into thin air leaving a nothing but a note floating down from the kidnapping site

I saw Alex run up

"wheres Simon?" he asked in a panicked tone

"I don't know there was a flash and then he was gone" I said as the note hit the floor

I grabbed it then screamed when I saw what it read. Alex then looked over the note it read:

To Alex and Chipmunks,

I now have possession over someone you both want.

If you ever want to see him again you will hand over the blue glow.

Meet me at the bell tower at midnight

Signed Dark One

I looked over at Alex and saw something I never had seen before he was no longer the ice blue clad chipmunk we met but a human with glowing hands, skin and eyes.

Alex's POV

I read the note and then did something I never wanted to do again I became my full magical form again as a human.

I needed to get my team here and quickly.

"Alvin go get Dave and Theo and tell them whats happened, I need to get my team here so that we can save Simon. Nobody takes my boyfriend without a fight first."

Team 7's POV

"I need your help" Alex said in a panic

"The dark one has Simon and he can't get away with it" he said

"Look Alex we'll help you save him. Why are you so scared about this?"

"Because" he trailed off "because why" they said in unison

" because Simon is my boyfriend and I love him and I can't lose him."

"We're on our way" they said as they they all came in one group

General POV

Alvin and Theo were shocked to see 6 more beings appear in front of them and Dave had passed out from the news.

Simon's POV

I awoke to see myself dangling from the top of the bell tower I looked up and saw my captor smiling evilly at me as I looked down in fear. "You'll never get away with this my boyfriend will save me just you watch." This caused his smile to deepen.

"Your boyfriend is about to become powerless and I'll finally rule the world."

General POV

As if on que Alex stepped in "I don't think so Dark one"

Simon's POV

I saw Alex appear as a human with his glow based in his hands,eyes and hair.

"Alex" I shouted, when he looked over and saw me, his anger dimmed as it was replaced with sorrow.

Then he said " Team 7 now"

I looked at him in confusion until I saw 6 other beings appear all different colours then they all joined hands. Their glows all seemed to mix into one.

I stared wide eyed when I saw a mix of colours change to one. Every single team mate turned white then focused it toward my kidnapper.

Dark One

I smiled wickedly as the team went white. Even though I was powerless against them when they worked together I had something more precious_,_ Alex's boyfriend and if he didn't give me what I wanted I would could torture him and persuade Alex to give me what I want.

Alex's POV

I looked over at Simon giving him a look of reassurance. I then turned back to see The Dark One standing there smirking, this caused me to feel my power to surge. At that a raised my hand and shot him with a large blast of energy. Then I heard Simon scream in pain as I noticed multiple wounds appear. I looked to see The Dark One using his abilities to transfer any pain over to Simon. I ran over to Simon putting my hand on him to heal him,while the others tried their best to fight him without causing any excessive damage. Then a surge went through me I looked over to see my power being sucked out by my enemy. Then the others put a force field restraint around him causing all the power to rush back to me at once. I looked over to see Simon unconscious I grabbed his hand and got us out of there and back to the hotel.

General POV

Alvin and Theodore were able to revive Dave as Alex returned with Simon in his arms with the look of sorrow on his face. Alvin and Theodore rushed over to help Alex bring him over to the bed. He was now in chipmunk form again and wasn't glowing anymore. Dave saw them lay Simon on the bed and fainted again at the site of his son and son's best friend. Alvin and Theo slapped their foreheads and helped Dave to the nearby chair. Then Alex grabbed Simon's hand and rubbed his thumb over it hoping it would help Simon awake, Alex then concentrated on healing Simon causing all of the wounds to shrink and eventually disappear as if nothing had happened.

Simon's POV

I saw Alex run up to me I smiled weakly as he grabbed my hand before everything faded to black.

_Dream Scene_

_I saw Alex appear holding a rose, dressed up in a suit and tie with the largest smile on his face._

_I started to run towards him but as I got closer he started to fade away making me call him. He held out his hand, I tried to grab it but my hand went through his making us both look at each other sadly._

_Then he tried to grab my hand one more time and this time it worked he grabbed it squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. It was as if that touch told me everything was going to be ok._

_Then I looked in horror as the dream faded away and I saw a flash._

_End of Dream_

I woke up looking in an unfamiliar room filled with people that I had never seen in my life.

There was a chipmunk in red, one in ice blue and one in green all standing by a human passed out on a chair. They saw me awake and they all said "Simon your awake" I looked at them in confusion.

"Who's Simon? And who are you?"Then I saw shock and sorrow fill the eyes of the ice blue munk which I had to say looked familiar. Then the red munk walked over and said "your Simon and I'm Alvin ,he's Theodore and the blue one is your boyfriend Alex.

"Boyfriend?"

Alex's POV

I saw Simon awake feeling joy and relief when he looked at us in confusion and then the joy and relief were replaced by shock, sorrow and guilt. He didn't know who he was or who his brothers were and he didn't know about me or us and what we had been through. Alvin tried to explain to him on who everyone was he started with himself and Theo then moved to me and Dave. Simon then walked over and looked at me as if he were observing me for a project. I let him though I would do anything to get him back at this point. " Alex" Alvin called , I looked over and walked to him "he has amnesia we need photos and pieces of his life to help bring the memories back" I said. " Alex can't you do something to bring his memories back?" I looked at him with sadness "no Simon has to do this on his own all I can do is to try and help him piece it together." I said "magic can't fix everything, I wish it could."I looked at Alvin and broke down into tears he hugged me and started to sing a song to help my sorrow.

Then I got an idea. "Alvin sing a song that gives Simon an idea of his life hopefully that will bring back some memories."He nodded calling over Theo to sing along with him. I had to find the rose I had given him that morning then sing him a song I hoped would fix everything.

I ran over holding the rose Simon pressed this morning after I had given it to him. He walked over to me as if he knew what it meant he smiled then looked into my eyes but I knew from his that he couldn't remember enough yet to know what had happened between us. "Alvin told me that you and I were dating and by the sound of those tears you are incredibly shocked and depressed." I looked at him "yeah we are dating and right now my number one concern it helping you find me and your family."

"If we ever need to talk about things remember this look for me in your dreams."Or listen to this.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line _

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down down_

_Before you met I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda of heavy you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine Valentine_

_Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love_

Simon smiled and all of a sudden I looked at me, grabbed my hand and sang along

_We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Found a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

Then he kissed me and said " I missed my teenage dream"

"and I missed mine"

Then I hugged him "I love you Simon" I whispered. Pulling him tighter. "I love you too". He said

Simon's POV

I told Alex everything I knew based on from what I was told and the reactions everyone had when they saw I couldn't remember any of them. He then gave me a pressed rose I looked at it and smile realizing that I must have done it looking at the work. Then he told me to look for him in my dreams, not to be mean but I almost burst out laughing the comment. Then he started to sing Teenage Dream Then as if I was slapped in the face I remembered everything about him, the concert, my brothers and Dave. When I looked at him and saw his eyes those beautiful ice blue eyes, grabbed his hand and sang the song with him.

General POV

Alvin and Theo walked into the room to see Alex and Simon kissing they smiled brightly.

When Alex and Simon noticed they pulled apart. Alvin and Theo walked over and hugged Simon tightly happy that their brother could remember their relationship.

Alex's POV

I asked Alvin and Theo to sing a few songs for me they agreed and then I stuck out my hand and said "care to dance my love?" Simon smiled and grabbed my hand and we started to dance around while Alvin and Theo sang us some slow and fast music. I looked at Simon and kissed him as the last song ended.

General POV

Dave walked in asking what was going on. Alex, Alvin and Theo explained on how when Simon came to he had no memory of his life or who he was.

Dave looked at Simon, hoping his son would be ok. "Simon do you know who we are?" Dave asked

Simon looked at him and said "of course you're Dave then There's Alvin, Theodore and of course Alex.

Dave looked relieved that he knew who everyone was but wondered about Alex and what kind of relationship him and Simon shared. So far all he could say is that they are really close friends.

"Well this calls for a celebration. Lets go out for dinner and celebrate Simon's quick recovery."

Everybody got up and left. Alex then held out his hand to escort Simon out of the room.

"We can't Alex, Dave doesn't know and I'm not ready for this to be public."

Alex was a little hurt but accepted his boyfriends request and they left the room.

At Dinner

General POV

Dave brought the boys to Salisbury House for Dinner. Alex and Simon sat across the table from Alvin and Theodore. While Dave sat at the end of the table.

During dinner Alex and Simon held hands under the table but made it so that nobody would notice.

Dave talked about the upcoming concerts and where they were going.

After a long evening thy all went back to the hotel.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3 I'll try to get the next chapter up soon-Chipmunk 21


	4. Date Night

Hey I'm back sorry for the delay but I am nervous for the start of school and ran out of ideas until this morning but here's chapter 4 enjoy :)

General POV

"Finally we're home" all four chipmunks said in unison causing them all to laugh.

"I'm going to call Brit" Alvin said making the other three roll their eyes.

"Who's Brittney anyway?" asked Alex " she and her sisters are our female counter parts Alvin and Brittney are a pair, then there's Theodore and Eleanor and then there's Jeanette. She and I are just decided against going out and chose to stay good friends." "Where do they live? I would like to meet them. Although I pretty sure they know who I am through the rumours at school" Alex said looking down. "Don't worry nobody really takes any of those seriously." Simon said reassuring his boyfriend.

"Want to introduce me?" Alex asked. "I thought you'd never ask" Simon said chuckling "but first..."

Alex went to ask but instead was pulled into a deep kiss. "I gotch ya" Simon said laughing at Alex's expression. It took a couple of seconds for Alex to snap out of his trance making Simon laugh harder. Then Simon grabbed Alex's hand and had to pull him to get him out of the house. Alex walked up to the house literally across the street from Simon's house and knocked at the door.

The Chipettes POV

Brittney was talking to Alvin on the phone when she answered the door. "I've got to go Alvin love you too." she clicked the phone off then smiled and pulled the door open. "Hello, who are you?"

"Hi my name is Alex I just moved here and thought I would meet my neighbours." "Well nice to meet you I'm Brittney" then she called her sisters to the door "Hi I'm Jeanette and I'm Eleanor" said the remaining Chipettes. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Alex" Then Simon walked up "I see you are all acquainted" he said. Jeanette blushed when she saw him "Hi Simon" she said in a trance like state. He smiled and waved back making her blush even more. "Well I've got to get ready for my date with Alvin tonight" Brittney said leaving the room. "Theo and I are cooking together tonight" said Eleanor rushing to find her recipes and supplies. "I'm not doing anything tonight Si. Want to do something?" "Sorry Jeanette but I have plans tonight." Jeanette looked down "o-ok well if you want to do something just call I'm free all night." she said walking inside closing the door behind her.

Alex's POV

I looked at Simon confused "what plans?" I asked "Its a surprise Alex" he said with a mischievous smile on his face. I was still confused then I asked "Do I get any hints?" "No,you'll find out soon enough."We walked back to his house and talked for awhile. Then Alvin left for his date and so did Theodore. Simon then left the room and went to the kitchen,when he didn't return I went to find him.

My eyes widened when I saw an elaborate meal on the table with candles lit. "Oh no Alex you ruined the surprise" Simon said looking down, when he looked back up he saw me staring at everything in awe. He smiled "well at least it still surprised you" I looked over and blushed "you did this all for me?" "No I did for Alvin"he said sarcastically "of course I did this for you"I wanted to make you feel special" he said with a hint of blush on his face. "I feel like the most loved chipmunk ever"he said "So do I" I said back. "Alex you saved me and helped me remember you because you love me so much and I wanted you to feel how I feel when I think of that." "Oh Simon" That's all I could say before he pulled me close and kissed me lovingly. I melted right there and so did he. "Well shall we" he said

"I think we shall" I said sitting on a chair ready to eat dinner.

After dinner Simon walked over and helped Alex off his seat "The perfect gentlemen" I said smiling.

Simon then did the dishes and met me in the living room and cuddled next to me on the couch. "I probably should go it's late." I said "Can I come with you?" he asked. I smiled "of course"

Alvin's POV

After a great evening out with Brittney I decided to walk her home. "Thanks for the date Alvin I haven't had such a great time in awhile" she said. I smiled looking at her and said "hey it was the least I could do after being away. Besides I wanted to leave after spending all that time with Alex and my brothers." "Alex seems nice" she said "maybe I can hook him up with Jeanette" those words made Alvin's eyes go wide "No at least not yet he's new and needs to figure things out first" Brittney looked at him suspiciously "why he's been here awhile it not like he's going anywhere fast." "look Brit Jeanette doesn't like him she obviously likes Simon so don't do anything"I said in protest. "Ok I won't for now Alvin."I sighed in relief hoping she wouldn't try anything until they came out about their relationship. They got to Brittney's front door, kissed good night and Alvin walked home. I walked in to see Simon wasn't at home. Worried I called him to get no answer. Just then the my phone got a text.

_Alvin sorry for not letting you know Alex and I are on a date. I will be at his place for the night. I will be back tmrw morning see you then._

_- Simon._

_**Well that answers that question **_I thought relaxing on the couch thinking about what Brittney had said earlier. I mean I know Jeanette likes Simon but I'm not going to interfere with the relationship that Simon and Alex have because that wouldn't getanyone anywhere here. Simon's gay its not like breaking up with Alex could change that. At this point I don't know what to tell Brit since I can't tell them about Alex and Simon anyway. Besides they are the cutest couple in the world, they love each other so much that nothing can get in their way. As proven by Simon's kidnapping, rescue and memory recovery. The more I thought the more I wondered on how their date was going. I hope they are having more fun on their date then I had on mine. I sighed I was tired from a long tour and now a long date. With that I got off the couch and went to bed.

Theodore's POV

I went to the Miller's house tonight to cook with Ellie and cook we did. We made things I never thought we could. First we made squash soup, then we made a souffle and it didn't deflate! And for dessert we made red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. "Man I wish it would never end"I sighed then checked the time. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw it was 11:30 PM already. "Oh my god I've got to go Ellie" I said see you tomorrow or Monday. I said racing to the door but before I got there she grabbed my hand and kissed me. I blushed making her giggle. I walked home with a dumbfounded look on my face. I walked into the house not hearing anyone I assumed everybody had gone to bed. Feeling tired myself I walked upstairs to the room and hoped into bed. I noticed Simon wasn't home."Alvin" I said he stirred in bed then woke up seeing the worry on my face. "Whats wrong Theo?" "Where's Simon?" I asked "He's on a date with Alex and won't come home until tomorrow morning. I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me hearing that. I then laid down in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alvin's POV

Theo woke me up in worry asking where Simon was. I told him everything he told me I saw his face change from worry to relief in seconds. He then fell asleep the only problem was now I was wide awake and could only think about the whole Brittney thing from earlier. "I wish I could tell you about Simon and Alex Brit I really do" I mumbled I then set my worries and thoughts aside and lay my head on my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Simon's POV

I had a great evening not only did I surprise Alex with dinner he got me too nothing too much just a movie date. We then went to the movie arcade and tried to play games that we lost badly at, despite the losses we really had a good time. I walked with him as we slowly made our way back to his house. We stopped occasionally to star gaze and talk about our lives. Then he asked me something I knew we would talk about sooner or later. "You know Jeanette like you right?" I stopped and looked at him. "Of course I know she likes me but I can't help being who I am and that is being totally in love with someone else who is the same sex as I am."

Alex's POV

"Simon I know your private but how does she not know that your not into her?" I asked

"Well" he started "I guess that she wants to think that I love her back when I don't love her at all in that manner. I will always think of her as a close friend almost like a twin sister but definitely not as my girl friend." "I feel like I'm always being surrounded by girls. Sometimes I wish my life was different."

I looked at him in understanding. "I know what you mean Simon if it weren't my life here I would be back at home fighting bad guys all the time."

Brittney's POV

After Alvin's weird behaviour tonight when I mentioned setting up Alex with my sister I decided to talk to Alex about it. Just then I noticed Alex and Simon walking down the street together curious I followed them hoping I could "run into them". They went to the movie theatre on what looked like a date. As I watched them I saw how they looked at each other, talked to each other and they would randomly start laughing all the time. I decided to not jump to conclusions and follow them some more. They then walked down the street towards the park slowly. I failed to notice the hand in hand walking but made sure to stop when they stopped which happened frequently. I had to admit they would make a cute couple but sticking to my morals love should only happen between a boy and a girl. Then they stopped and talked about how their lives are I then heard Alex say something about him fighting all the time.

Alex's POV

This whole evening I had the biggest feeling that we were being watched but I shook it off saying that it was all in my head. Simon and I walked for awhile hand in hand looking up at the night sky failing to notice the people in the shadows. We walked into the park and lay down on the grass looking up at the stars in the sky. I sighed happily and leaned into Simon. He looked over smiled then drew in his face for a kiss. When our lips touched I felt a jolt of electricity go through me like during our first kiss. Not seeing the chipette behind the bushes staring wide eyed at us. We withdrew when we heard a gang of jocks from the school walk up. As we started to leave they started to sprint needless to say they caught up quickly and surrounded us like they did at the school. _This is going to be fun _I thought starting to smirk slightly.

Brittney's POV

I was shocked at my discovery about Alex and Simon. I always had a feeling Simon was gay because he was so oblivious to Jeanette's date offers and romantic advances. Then I noticed the jocks coming through and decided to leave before I get caught spying. I returned home not knowing if I should tell anyone about Alex and Simon or keep it to myself. With all this aside for now I decided to get to bed and figure everything out tomorrow. She lay in bed and couldn't help herself with that she got up to go to Alex's house.

Alex's POV

I was dodging punches and about everything those guys threw at me easily through jumps, flips even cart wheels. Then they grabbed Simon as I was distracted one of the other guys grabbed me. All I could do is come up with a plan. I then bit the hand of my restrainer,jumped grabbed Simon's hand and transported us out of there well sort of I only got us to the park entrance but it was far enough to walk away.

Simon's POV

We escaped from those bullies but only barely. I looked over at Alex and saw him look into the sky in deep thought, I couldn't help but smile at that expression after all it is my favourite of them all in the adorable department. I squeezed his his hand making him look over. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my life, you, us, our date and what just happened in the park. All I think about is what would happen if I left and went back to my old life as a human always fighting the same battles that don't help anything. I also think about you what would happen to you if I left you here?"

"If you left me here?" he asked. "Well if I had to go back to my old life there's no doubt that I would think of you all the time and you could always come with me."

I looked at him shocked and excited "do you even know if you're going back?" "No but I need to consider the fact that it could happen."

"Well I know just how to take your mind off of those questions and troubles." I said with a wicked smirk. Going into Alex's house. "Simon I don't know maybe not right now but I would like yo cuddle for a bit." Simon smiled and pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he kissed me and pulled me into a hug. "Well I think we should lie down." He nodded as I pulled him upstairs. "Simon have you ever had the feeling you're being watched?" "Of course but it's only a feeling so I usually ignore it and keep doing what I'm doing." he said rubbing my arm. "Well that's what I thought until those guys saw us at the park." "Well the feeling has disappeared now that we're alone here" I said leaning into him. "I wish that people could careless about who people pair up with. So what if I like e guys I have found my someone while they are still looking." I said looking at Simon lovingly "I know what you mean my love" Simon said then leaned in for a kiss. Then there was knock at the door. I walked down and saw Brit on the other end of the peep hole. I opened the door and let her in "Hey Brit,whats going on?" "Alex I know about your little thing going on between you and Simon." I looked at her wide eyed with a shocked expression on my face."H-How?" I stammered "I watched you guys on your "date" tonight following you to the movies and to the park where you two kissed." "Brit I'm well aware of what happened get to the point." I said then I remembered the bullies and that I used magic to get us out of there. What if she saw that?

I'm not supposed to have anyone know about me like that and already 3 people know. "Now" she said making me snap back into reality "you two are a cute couple but it's wrong. You guys need to break up before anyone get hurt." "Hold it" I said "Brittney my love for Simon is no different than your love for Alvin. Simon and I have been through too much for us to break up because someone thinks it's wrong. We love each other and nothing can tear us apart." Brittney looked at me shocked. "Well I am not going to give up easily" she said leaving the house. I locked the door and went back upstairs to bed. "Brittney found out about us." I said. Simon went wide eyed "how?" "remember when I mentioned I felt we were being watched?,well we were being watched and hopefully she left before I got us out of there because she could use the knowledge against me,you,us but that can be dealt with later." I said getting back into bed. "What matters now is this moment" I said wrapping my arms around Simon and putting my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat made me calm. I noticed he had fallen asleep and soon I was asleep as well.

_The next day_

Alex's POV

I felt the sun hit my face as I slowly opened my eyes. I was still on Simon's chest I closed my eyes again wanting to stay like this for as long as possible when I noticed that his fur was now skin. My eyes shot open. I woke Simon up and he saw me "Alex" he said "Simon" I said "We're humans" we said at the same time wide eyed in shock.


	5. Humans for a day Back to Winnipeg

Hey I'm back with Chapter 5 sorry for the wait enjoy :)

Alex's POV

I was in complete shock as I looked at my boyfriend in this new form. We looked nothing like we did before, we were about 5'7 both had tan hair, white skin, Simon had hazel eyes now and mine were brown. "I don't know how this happened but I can think about that later." "We need to get going."

"where?" Simon asked "to school we have a project to present." "as Alex and Simon but we are no longer chipmunks we are humans we don't even sound the same." he protested "Well I can fix that" I said while extending my glow around us but nothing happened. "I can't change us back" I said panicking "I can't change us back. What will we do?" "Well until we figure something out we'll have to go to school like this." "Oh yeah cause everyone will think that there are 2 Alex's and Simon's in the class" I said sarcastically. "Well it's not like we have any alternatives we will register with new names and continue to go to like this until this whole thing blows over." I finally agreed "Now we need some new clothes." Simon said "no problem" I said snapping my fingers causing clothes to appear on the bed . We got new signature colours to wear, I was now in an Orange shirt, with grey jeans and orange cap and Simon was in a yellow shirt with blue jeans and a pair of square blue framed glasses. "Well lets go" I said.

We got to school and registered under new names I was now Jason Walker and Simon was Nathan Jackson. Our first class was once again Science. "Well hopefully we can come up with and present a project by tomorrow I said. "We can do it and I know what we'll do it on." he said. "What will we do the project on?" I asked "your abilities" he said in excitement. We can study an energy sample and see if it remains stable or spikes at random moments. I looked at Simon on shock, disbelief and also had a look that said are you crazy? "Here me out this is a great idea its not like we have to state where it came from so you won't be exposed in front of the class." After lots and I mean lots of thought I finally gave in and decided that it would be a great topic for this project presentation. I looked over at Simon and watched as he started preparing his half of the project. I then felt a tap, I looked down to see Alvin "Oh hey Alvin" I said casually. "How do you know my name?" "Cause Alvin its me Alex and that's Simon" I said pointing in my boyfriends direction. "But but but how?" he managed to say. "I don't know but what I do know is I can't change us back right now." I said "Why would you want to change back you two are hot." Alvin said I blushed "thanks Alvin but I like being a chipmunk more then being a human now. After all if it weren't for that I wouldn't have met you guys." "Plus I liked my blue eyes way better than these dull brown things. Anyway what did you come here for?" "Oh actually I came to introduce myself but since I already know you and you already know me I don't have to."

Then something I didn't expect happened, I saw 6 new students enter. I looked up at them and realized they were my old team, my best friends yet they were the last people I was expecting to see here.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I said. "So I see you all know each other." Simon said walking over. "Nathan these are my friends from before we met. Its my team." "guys you remember Simon" whispered, then I added "we switched into these bodies last night unexpectedly and until we can switch back we are Jason and Nathan." "We need your help" they said "With what?" I asked, well ever since we sent you here as a chipmunk things have become worse. We need your help to fight off the worst of it so that we can restore peace. "Well I know it's not much of a vacation but to use my powers at full force for once gladly and on one condition " "What is it?" "Simon comes with me, I can show him my life like he has shown me his." "Sounds like it can work" they said. "Now we'll leave as soon as school ends." I said slightly excited about going back home.

"What do you say Simon?" I asked "Well I don't know maybe we should bring Alvin and Theodore with us just to be safe. We can still have romantic moments" he said while smiling and his hazel eyes lighting up at the excitement. "I still think you have the most beautiful eyes in the world." I said making him blush and look away shyly. "I like your brown eyes too Alex" he said loudly. Everybody looked over at him jaws open. Then they looked at me "the names Jason" I said "thanks for the compliment" I said blushing. Through the whole thing all my team did was snicker. "not helping guys" I said annoyed, making them laugh harder we sat through the rest of the class in embarrassment. I talked to Simon later that day trying to come up with what we need to do while we're away. As we talked we also decided to do and finish the project while away so that we could present as soon as we got back.

* * *

General POV

Unknown to the two there was a third party listening to the conversation and it wasn't a member of team 7. They had overheard the conversation between Alex and his friends in the classroom. He could tell that these people weren't as ordinary as they led people to believe and when they would leave he would be the one to capture it all.

* * *

Alex's POV

We walked through the halls getting ready to leave when Randy the captain of the football team walked up blocking our path. "I don' have time for this I have to meet my friends today." I said _at least you're not a 2 foot tall chipmunk this time._ The voice in the back of my head said. With that I just started walking towards the door when Randy stopped me. "Where do you think your going Jason" "Um home" "Not till I'm finished with you". At that comment I changed forms and blasted him with a beam. I looked down to see Randy as a dog sitting on the floor whimpering. "I told you I didn't have for this today" said as I changed back hooking arms with Simon and leaving.

* * *

General POV

Whatever just happened was a complete shock to the observer, he just watched someone get transformed into a dog. He was so stunned he forgot to take a picture of the event Now more than ever he was determined to find out about this guy and his 6 other friends.

* * *

Alex's POV

I walked to my house to drop off my stuff and get ready to leave. I was extremely excited to go back, even though deep down I wished I didn't have to go. Simon walked into the room.

"Simon I just realized what I need to do before we leave." "what?" "this" I grabbed him a pulled him into a kiss. It was like learning to kiss all over again with human lips instead of chipmunk ones. God I missed this feeling, I hadn't kissed Simon since we transformed into humans (yeah I know less then a day but it still felt longer.) "AHEM" the group said walking in, "wait Simon where are Alvin and Theo?" "Right here" they said walking in." Before anything else happened Alex waved his hand over Alvin and Theodore, they then changed into humans retaining their clothing that had shifted with them and their looks (Well for the most part). "Guys grab on" they said as all of the others grabbed as if in sync all of their hands glowed joining together to make a white glow, and with a quick flash they were gone and reappeared where Alex was from.

* * *

_Back in Hollywood _

The curious class mate caught the whole thing on camera even the kiss so not only was Alex gay he had powers that the observer could use to his advantage. _I wonder when they'll return._ He thought smiling wickedly.

* * *

Simon's POV

"Where are we Alex?" I asked "Well Simon we are in beautiful Winnipeg, Manitoba" he said

"Well for a Canadian city it's warmer than I expected" I said. "Yeah we get that a lot during the summer it gets very hot here up to about 35 degree Celsius and in the winter it gets to about -45 Celsius**.(A/N yes it's true! Canada isn't always cold.) **

* * *

Alex's POV

Man I missed home though nothing had really changed I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to Simon and gave him a tour of the area. I then took him to my house. The team met up an briefed me on the plan. We were going to be here 48 hrs and in that time we had about 10 people to put away.

"sounds like a piece of cake" I said thinking that we would fight individual battles. "One twist all 10 are working together to defeat us" We didn't wait long before we had to leave, when we got to a very familiar location it was the same place I was at when I was sent away to my new home. "Well well well look who returned said my enemy "That's right I'm back" I said in a dark voice.

Instantly I changed to my magical form. For the next hour I dodged blasts by jumping, flipping and doing about everything I could to not get hit. I finally threw the final blast hitting him down and place t him in a restraint sending him back where he belonged. So much for the welcome home I was hoping for I thought. When 9 other guys flew at the 7 of us I sprung into action. We did what we could but there were too many of them. As if on instinct the chipmunks (now humans) burst through the door giving enough of a distraction for us to fight back and capture all of them. "Wow that was incredibly easy" I said "Thanks guys you won the battle" I said to Alvin, Simon and Theodore. "No problem" they said in unison." "Well Simon we have 24 hrs left to explore and do whatever."

* * *

_Back in Hollywood_

The student uploaded all the pictures he took of his classmates that day. "I'll be to use Alex's powers at my own will just so that none of this would be "accidentally" seen by the entire student body." They'll be in for quite the surprise when they get back. I wonder if he has a weakness so that I can have a little fun making him glow a little, freak him out make him beg to keep this all to myself. I then can use him to do anything I want. I can't wait until he gets back."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Winnipeg_

Alex's POV

"I can't wait to get back tomorrow and get out of this madness." I said collapsing on my bed. "I swear that I will not use magic for awhile after this, it's exhausting." I sighed "So Simon how did you like here?" I asked. "Well it was great but I do miss home a lot." he said.

Then I thought of something we had missed. "Follow me" I said, he nodded.

I led Simon out to my back yard and went to the shed. "whats in there.?" Simon asked "Oh you'll see

"Computer activate" they

heard a few beeps acknowledging that the computer was responding to Alex's command. "I built this to help me get out of tight situations. I also use it to store all files of my enemies and I made a boost that helps me stay in control of my powers so that when when music is played I won't change."

Simon looked at the place in complete awe it made me laugh. "Well not to be the bearer of bad news but it's time to go home." I said.

_Meanwhile back in Hollywood_

Our friend the soon to be blackmailer of Alex and his friends had done a lot of research on magical beings ( which was easier than he had expected ) he had found out weaknesses that made a magical being in disguise have a full reversion or he could make them briefly glow to confirm the identity of the person in question.

* * *

Alex's POV

I grabbed a computer sensor booster just in case this will allow me to transport out of a tight situation. I haven't had to use this for a long time but lately I've had the feeling I'm being watched. I can only erase memory so many times before the power stops working due to an immune response in the brain blocking the power. "Computer stay activated unless otherwise stated." it gave me its beeping then voiced "acknowledged this computer will remain activated until further notice." I sighed in relief then got back to my group for our departure.

* * *

General POV

Suddenly in Hollywood a bright white flash appeared over our neighborhood and 10 beings appeared 4 chipmunks and 6 humans. One person in particular saw this and immediately took pictures.

The crowds in the park also saw the flash but not the figures. Then Alex looked down and saw a figure holding a camera. It was Randy the class jock, showoff everything.

"Great now what will I do?" Alex said to himself.

HAHA Cliff hanger after it took soo long to upload this chapter :) sorry for the wait between school and my computer crashing last week I wasn't able finish till now. Please Review Constructive Criticism is appreciated as it can help me improve my story. Thanks – Chipmunk 21


	6. Caught & Kidnapped

Alex's POV

I just watched as someone caught photos of me returning from home. This is not good, the fact that already 3 people know about me makes it even worse. On the upside they didn't see me in my normal form. I quickly forget about Randy and continue back to the house. When we reached it the guys were able to change into their normal forms and make sure everything was as it should be. "you guys have to come here more often" I said as they prepared to leave "we will even if we don't have a mission." "that would be just fine, well see you soon" I said as they all joined together and left. "Well that's that I'm tired so I'm off to bed." I said "wait for me Alex" Simon called "Shouldn't you go home we have been gone a couple days Dave must be worried sick" "your right come on Alvin and Theo lets go home."

Simon's POV

We left Alex's house when I felt a warm tinge in the back of my neck, I felt the spot and found a dart. My eyes went wide as I began to feel dizzy, I saw Alvin and Theodore ahead of me not looking back, I tried to call them but nothing came out I then collapsed to the ground with a thud, my vision blurry,I saw a figure smirking as he watched me slip into an unconscious state.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Alex's POV

I walked to school with Alvin and Theodore they told me Simon had theft early for Science club, I could tell they were lying to me for the fact that he doesn't go to Science club or walk without me.

I walked into the school and saw the person I had been dreading to see, he was smirking when he noticed i was there. "Hi Randy, have you seen Simon today?" his smirk grew "Simon?, no I haven't" I could tell he had something to do with Simon's disappearance by the tone in his voice and his smirk. It gave everything away. I shrugged it off though maybe it's my imagination or I have become incredibly paranoid. Just in case I get stuck in that situation and can't use magic I have my back up plan. I have put the computer communicator in my skin so that I can be transported out of there and to a safe location. "Simon I promise I'll find you." I walked from Science class to Math class. To me math is incredibly boring and I can't stand it. Then the unthinkable happened I noticed my hand glow a little, my eyes widened and I almost began to panic, I don't know why I'm glowing but I bet it has to do with Simon's disappearance. I put my hand in my pocket and made sure it stopped glowing before I took it out. After class ended I ran to the washroom and looked in the mirror and I almost screamed, I was glowing all over, I had to get out of here now. "computer I need a site to site transport beam me to the shed" I was back in the shed at home "Computer scan for Simon's life signs" "Life signs found" "Beam me there."

The next thing I knew I was in a dark room I lit myself up to see. "well well look who decided to join us." I turned around to see Randy and his gang of friends. "look Randy this isn't a joke release Simon now." he smirked at me "big talk for a chipmunk or maybe you're not a chipmunk at all Alex" He then threw a bucket of liquid on me and my glow was brighter than I haven it ever seen it and when it died down I saw I was human again. "Randy you may know my secret but you don't know what I can do with it and I can do a lot of damage." "Oh Alex you're so cute, if you do anything I will tell the world and I will ruin you plus I wouldn't want to see Simon get hurt." "you don't touch Simon or I swear to god I will kill you." "you and what army?"."Gag him and tie him up we'll get to him later and we don't want him calling for help or transporting out of here now do we." I was thrown into a room, I hit the floor with a loud thud. "mmmm" I needed to think of something when I heard a small voice. "Alex?"

"mmhmh" then there were footsteps when they reached me I saw my knight in shining armour.

He was able to untie me and degag me. "Simon I hugged him I so happy your ok." I was able to transform back to my chipmunk self that I knew and loved and I was with my boyfriend which made things so much better. "Simon let's get out of here before..." "not so fast" "Hi Randy" I gulped.

"Looks like you guys will both have to be punished now." he called his friends into the room.

"I don't think so computer energize" As we started transport I saw the dumbfounded look on their faces except Randy's, then we reappeared in the room. "What? It isn't working Randy must know how to block it, but how?" Then Randy spoke up "easy I accessed your computer and found out all about you and your friends and all of your weaknesses" Then I fell to the floor in pain, Randy was holding up a blue glowing stone. It was a piece of the meteorite that hit me, even though it gave me my powers it was also my biggest weakness. I felt weak and tired as I lay on the floor helpless.

I then heard them grab Simon he was screaming and thrashing then I watched as they tore off his clothing and started making him suck them off. I was angry and helpless. Then I felt them grab me and tear my clothes off. As a result of me getting weaker the magic from both my friends and I had worn off of me and Simon making us humans again. I was so confused because Simon wasn't human so why did he change into one.

Simon's POV

Randy and his friends were making me suck them off I knew what was coming and was scared. Then all of a sudden I changed into a human. "What why a I human?" "Shut up and suck you homo bitch"

They shoved their dick into my mouth. Then the guy behind me grabbed me and shoved his dick into my ass and I screamed out in pain. I began to cry and felt so helpless and ashamed.

Alex's POV

I heard Simon scream and that gave me the strength I needed, I pushed James into Randy knocking the stone out of his hand and into mine, the stone was fragile and when i threw it on the ground it shattered.

I felt normal again and just as I was about to get us out Ryan pushed me down forcefully and shoved into me. I screamed as he thrust in and out super hard I couldn't do anything pinned to the floor all my hope faded and I felt like an empty shell. I reached for Simon's hand and with that I used all my strength to try to get us out of there but it was no use, then I felt a burning sensation in me and screamed. "How does it feel to be weak, worthless, nothing?" "I wouldn't know Randy since I'm twice the man you'll ever be." He then slapped me and had his friend Bryan start on me I screamed in pain as all the men raped me. When I heard Simon screaming I wanted to kill all of the guys hurting him. Then Randy repeated himself "How does it feel now"all I could do is cry and hurt all over but between the sobs I replied "you are the one that is worthless you will never be anyone anybody wants to be with or around and you will die alone a sad old man."

With that he beat me up more giving me a black eye, a bleeding nose, a busted lip and two cracked ribs.

Then he left the room and I cried with no strength I was hopeless and weak. I felt a hand gently squeeze mine and saw Simon he had it as bad as I did and that made me more angry then ever. I felt my strength return and my glow surrounded us repairing the wounds. I heard the door starting to open and got us out of there before we could have more done to us. I made sure to destroy the rest of the meteorite I didn't want to take anymore chances. I changed us back to chipmunks and got Simon dressed and got myself back to normal as well. We walked to Simon's house and Dave pulled into a huge hug.

"Dave I have something to tell you" I started to tear up "Simon and I got raped and it's all my fault"

Dave's eyes went wide and pulled me into hug. "It was my fault why are you hugging me?"

Dave looked at me "because you weren't in control of situation, we are going to call the cops they will be punished for their actions." while Dave called and explained the situation Simon and I could barely look at each other we were so ashamed and just wanted to be in silence then Simon looked up at me "Alex I know you tried you are my boyfriend and I love you so much an I wish I could have helped you like you tried to help me." "Simon I should have tried harder I just couldn't.." and then he kissed me me and I actually felt like something again "I love you too Simon and I always will." I kissed him this time just as Dave walked in. When we saw him we broke apart and blushed deeply. "Dave this is exactly what it looks like, Simon and I are dating and have been for 3 months now." "Well I'm not sure about this I mean I thought you like Jeanette Simon" "I like her but only as a friend I've known that I was gay for a long time, I just denied it until Alex came." "Well alright I approve I know how much you guys care for each other and I hope you are happy together. The police are going to come and ask some questions about what happened and I want you guys to tell them everything because nobody should get away with a terrible crime like this."


End file.
